Goldi Nahir
Goldi Nahir is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. She is an activist and feminist who considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. Goldi is high achieving and out to win the student council presidency. She’s passionate yet somewhat reserved, leading others to believe that she’s standoffish, when in reality she’s just being respectful of others and her own beliefs. Goldi is the older sister of Baaz Nahir, and is best friends with Rasha Zuabi. She is also friends with Zoe Rivas, Winston Chu, Maya Matlin, Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, Frankie Hollingsworth, and Tristan Milligan. She has conflict with Hunter Hollingsworth. She is labeled as "The Activist". She is portrayed by Soma Bhatia. Character History Season 15 In #BootyCall, Goldi is with Miles Hollingsworth III and Tristan Milligan as Archie Simpson is telling the student council president to sign and goes over the rules. During the debate, Goldi tries keeping things under control but loses focus when Miles and Tristan's conflict gets in the way of the debate. Goldi enters the girls' bathroom and asks Tristan why he is there. Goldi scolds Tristan on his and Miles' behavior during the debate and says that Tristan has nothing to complain about. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Goldi goes to Maya and Grace to ask them to perform Not Okay at The Feminist Club's protest to increase the amount of girls' bathrooms at Degrassi because the club views it as an anthem, but Maya tells Goldi that she wrote it because of personal issues and becomes skeptical of the club. Later, when Maya rejects Goldi's proposal because she claims to not identify as a feminist. Then Goldi tells her she is indeed a feminist after Maya says she believes that men and women should have equal opportunities. Later Goldi along with the other girls protest in front of the bathroom and Maya along with Grace perform at it. The protest is successful, thus leading Maya to want to join the club, pleasing Goldi. In''' #NotAllMen, Goldi is in a meeting with rest of The Feminist Club and Student Council to discuss with Hunter about banning the game currently being played by The Gaming Club. Goldi list of reasons why they shouldn't be using schools founds for the game, which Hunter lashes out and responds in an Islamophobic which offends Goldi. Later Goldi is seen talking to Tristan when Hunter comes up and apologizes. Hunter than ask for an alternative and Goldi offers Hunter different choices of games but Hunter rejects them. In '''#TeamFollowBack, Goldi is holding preparations for the feminist rally for the Freshman and Sophomore classes. Goldi along with grace and Zig are being supportive of Maya while she's dealing with online trolls. Goldi later introduces Maya who is doing a webcast presentation from and shocked upon seeing Maya being swatted. In''' #SorryNotSorry, Goldi is included on Hunter's list of those he'd possibly hurt. Goldi is hiding with Tristan's group and Hunter in the Computer Room. Season 16 In '''#SquadGoals, she is apart of the Degrassi Volleyball Team with Shay, Lola, and Frankie, whom Goldi has befriended. She goes along with Frankie's idea for revenge against the opposing volleyball team. In CheckYourPrivilege, she is seen holding one of the babies for the health project. She complains that people always assumes she is in an arranged marriage when trying to explain white privilege to Frankie. Lola asks her if she does have one and she laughs. She votes that Frankie should be kicked off the team. In BuyMePizza, she agrees with Shay that Lola should not be on Teendr if she's dating someone. In ThrowbackThursday, she joins the protest against Tiny's suspension. In TheseAreMyConfessions, she votes that Frankie should be allowed back on the team. In OMFG, her team wins the volleyball championships. Trivia *In the audition slides, the character's original last name was Nahar. *She is a member of the Class of 2016. *She is similar to previous characters Fareeza, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, Katie Matlin and Holly J. Sinclair. *She is the third character on the show to wear a hijab, the first being Fareeza, and the second being Hazel Aden. *Baaz is her younger brother. Quotes *(to Mr. Simpson): "Would you like us to submit the budget as paper or PDF?" (first line) - 'BootyCall' *(to Tristan): "Excuse me, what are you complaining about? I’m the only one who ran an actual campaign and I lost between you ruining the debate with your overshares and Miles' outrageous party which totally violated the spending limit. This whole election is a mockery!" - BootyCall *(To Frankie) "No, it's just, you've never had to deal with microaggression, like people always asking if you have an arranged marriage." - CheckYourPrivilege Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Juniors Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Athlete Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17